kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Alexander
Alexander (aka Alexander-Gwydion, Alex) is the son of Graham and Valanice, Grandson of Prince Cedric and Coignice on his mother's side, and Sir Hereward on his father's, and twin brother of Rosella. He is the sole crown Prince of Daventry as well as the King of the Green Isles. Alexander's full name and title as a member of the Royal Family is Prince Alexander of Daventry. He is also known as Gwydion of Llewdor. Background As an infant he was kidnapped out of his cradle by the wizard Manannan. His parents had taken the babies and some friends on a summer outing on Lake Maylie. That evening, Manannan put some kind of a brief sleep spell on the assemblage; one moment he was there, the next he was gone, although the cradle still rocked.KQC, 2nd Edition, pg 437 Though some claim he was kidnapped from his nursery.KQ5 Hintbook Manannan kept Alexander as a slave, intending to kill him on his eighteenth birthday. He did teach the prince to read and write, but he never revealed Alexander's true identity. The prince only knew himself as Gwydion, until he escaped and returned home to Daventry.KQC, 2nd Edition, pg 437 Upon his return, he rescued his sister Rosella from a three-headed dragon and rejoined his family. Some time later he traveled to the Floating Castle to free his father's disembodied soul from the evil sorcerer, Telgrin, which saves his father's life. He was minimized along with his family and castle in KQ V by Mordack because he was supposed to be able to turn Mordack's brother, Manannan back into his original form. When Graham rescues them, Alexander falls in love with Cassima, Mordack's slavegirl. Some time later, he receives a message from the Magic Mirror about Cassima. He decided he would travel to the travel to the Land of the Green Isles in KQ VI to rescue Cassima. First he traveled to Llewdor to speak to Derek Karlavaegen while his ship was being readied.KQC, 3rd Edition, pg He then traveled to the Islands over the course of three months. Once he made it the islands he saved Cassima from Alhazred, the royal Vizier. They were married and Alexander became King of the Green Isles. After becoming King of Green Isles, he and Cassima would sometimes visit Daventry by ship. They would play a game of King's Questions with the captain of the ship, to pass the time while they journeyed back home. He lived with Manannan so long using the name Gwydion, that he still thought of himself as Gwydion even after he became king of the land of the Green Isles. He thinks of the name Alexander as being merely an identity that he wears like someone would wear a cloak. Because he chooses to keep his slave name, his full name is Alexander-Gwydion. Personality and traits Alexander bore a striking resemblance to his father.KQ4 manual, pg Lean of body, he is taller than his father, but his eyes and the firm set of his jaw are the same as King Graham's. His mother's fairness of face is also there for all to see, and Alexander's resembalence to his sister, Princess Rosella is quite pronounced. One only has to look at them together to know they are twins. Even without the evidence of the small birthmark on his right thigh, his ears alone would mark him as the king's son. His voice is soft, mature beyond his years.KQC, 2nd Edition, pg 117 A romantic, like his parents and sister, he fell in love with Cassima at first sight and also stepped in to rescue both Beauty and the Lady Celeste. Alexander is a person of many skills. He is a talented magician. Prince Alexander was able to escape Manannan by learning magic and turninghis captor into a cat. He has since studied the theory and practice of that craft, and is considered one of Daventry's leading scholars and practioners of magic.KQC, 2nd Edition, pg 438 Both in KQ3, where he used Manannan's spell book and wand to win his freedom, and in the "long" path of KQ6 he casts spells to accomplish his goals and to save his own life. In the King's Quest Companion, he wrote two books/articles, A Magical Primer and Iconomancy: A Magic Without Words, the spell-casting form that Mordack favored and Graham was forced to use. He also transcribed the Fragments from The Sorcery of Old (author unknown) into the A Magical Primer. However, in in an effort to protect Daventry from the ravages of two evil sorcerers, Alexander "played dumb" when Mordack demanded he magically return Manannan to his human form. Mordack knew better than to believe Alexander whose continuing magical accomplishments had made him quite wellknown by that time.KQC, 2nd Edition, pg 438 He is quite open about his time as a slave (and the imaginative punishments that Manannan made him endure). He speaks of the time with intensity as if reliving his experiences for others might exorcise the daemons of his past.KQC3E, 88 He was once interviewed by Derek Karlavaegen (not long after his Sister's return from Tamir) for the Daventry People (a popular newspaper Daventry) about his life under Manannan and his escape.King's Quest Companion, 1st Edition, pg He also discussed it a bit in 'A Magical Primer'. Alexander doesn't like to eat tomatoes.Narrator (KQ6): "Alexander doesn't even like to eat plain tomatoes, much less that rotten one!" To this day he still thinks of himself as Gwydion, although he does acknowledge and use Alexander. Sometimes he swigns himself "Alexander-Gwydion".KQC, 2nd Edition, pg 437 In KQ6, he was voiced by veteran voice actor Robbie Benson. Triva *The Sacred Ones' Oracle predicted that Alexander would never leave the Land of the Green Isles, perhaps ever.KQC3E, 284 This means he would end up becoming the King of the Green Isles, and would live there for the rest of his life (he would only leave to visit his former home land). *Alexander's eye color is blue in KQ4 and brown in KQ6. *Alexander has worn several different outfits througout the games and artwork, see Alexander's Wardrobe. *There was apparently communication between Alexander and Cassima between the time they met in Mordack's Island and seeing each other in the magic mirror, but how, or where or when is unknown. Nothing is at it appears, and little is known.[4] During these brief communications Alexander was given further explanation as to how she lost her Locket, she told him about Dink, and more about the Blue Beast. *Just after seeing Cassima in the mirror, but before the three month voyage, Alexander returned to Llewdor while his ship was being prepared, to visit Derek Karlavaegen where he received a copy of the Guidebook to the Land of the Green Isles.KQC, 3rd Edition, pg *Alexander made a trip to back to the Western Sea several months after KQ3, in order to destroy the Pirates that had enslaved him using a great storm spell on them. *Alexander made a trip to Mordack's Island shortly after his return to Daventry, in order to study Mordack's The Objurgation of Souls. He named the magic, Iconomancy. *Strangely, although Alexander bares resembalence to his father in KQV, and according to published lore (KQ4 manual), if Alexander shows copper Daventry coin to the Guard Dogs, they will say that don't see much resembalance between him and his father (they comment that perhaps he resembles his mother more). Behind the scenes Alexander (unofficial) Alexander has appeared in multiple fan games, see Alexander (unofficial). Quotes *"Listen, door! I would have you open! Ali Zebu!" Category:Characters Category:KQ3 Category:KQ4 Category:KQ5 Category:KQ6 Category:King's Questions Category:Kings Category:Princes Category:Captains Category:Magicians